


The Reason Men Fall in Love

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Series: Firework Kisses [2]
Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pool Sex, general sex, handjobs, scraped up back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Firework Kisses~</p><p>Sebastian and Kurt are caught up in each other and what's been happening that they don't stop to wonder if the other feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Men Fall in Love

Lima, Ohio. Population: Zero. Well at least that's how Sebastian saw it. In his opinion, Westerville, Ohio is a black hole where dreams go to die, and after spending his winter vacation in New York taking in the sights and spending a good amount of time with a twink he had once hated, he realized just how much he wanted to get out of Ohio.

Sebastian grabbed his phone off of the nightstand besise him and began tossing it back and forth between his hands, casually running his finger over the name on his screen. _Kurt_. It had only been a few days but he was definitely feeling their separation, and wow did it hurt. Normally if he even thought about a guy longer than a hook-up he would be heading out to Scandals for another fuck, but something about Kurt possibly finding out (even though he wouldn't) just told him not to.

He thought back to New Years and what was possibly the best night of his life. If he thought about it in detail he could still feel the tell-tale tingle of Kurt's lips on his, the pressure of Kurt's tongue on the top of his mouth; he could still taste a hint of kiwi that had been left behind if he thought back to it. That kiss was definitely an eye opener. Sebastian had kissed many people before: young and old, boys and girls; kissing was just kissing and that's all he ever thought it was. But there was something about kissing Kurt that just set fire to his skin. In that moment it was like an electrical shock went up his spine and surged through his body, the kind of shock that you didn't want to stop.

Sebastian glanced back down at his phone and swiped his finger over Kurt's name, smiling at the picture that showed up. They had exchanged numbers that night; Kurt jokingly found a picture of a meerkat and used that as his caller display, though Sebastian had other ideas. That night he had woken up to the moon streaking through the room, letting a nice glow pass over Kurt's skin giving it an almost milky complexion. He had smiled at the sight before taking a picture of Kurt sleeping peacefully, his face full of utter bliss.

" _Hello?"_

Sebastian jumped at the sound; he had dialed Kurt's number without meaning to. A feeling of dread flashed across his features as he quickly hung up. Maybe, if he was lucky, Kurt hadn't seen the caller i.d. and would just pass off the odd call as a prank.

But of course, his phone started ringing. He cringed slightly at Kurt's picture this time, accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

" _Sebastian…_ " Kurt sounded breathless as if caught off guard by the sound of his voice.

Sebastian smiled to himself and quickly sat up on his bed, his legs dangling off the edge, "Is there a reason you're phoning me?"

" _I could ask you the same question,"_ Kurt scoffed, _"you know, since you phoned me first. Or was that just a butt dial?"_

"I—uh, wanted to phone you awhile ago actually." Sebastian admitted, casually running a hand through his hair and worrying his bottom lip through his teeth.

" _Oh_." Kurt breathed, _"Um, can I help you with anything?"_

"I just—I kind of wanted to see how you were…" Sebastian began.

" _Do you mean how am I in general, or how do I feel now that you're gone?"_ Dammit. Kurt had seen right through him. _"You know Sebastian; it is okay to phone me when you want to talk. We are friends now, right?"_

Wow, did that ever hurt. Sebastian cleared his throat and pressed a palm to his right eye, rubbing feverishly, "Y—yeah, I just didn't know if you-."

" _Listen, I've got to go. But you can phone me later if you want…"_ Kurt muttered, his voice sounding off. Of course he was still feeling weird after the goodbye at the airport; it had been awkward for all parties involved.

"Sure, I'll uh—call you later then."

 **Click**.

Well that was a pointless phone call.

* * *

" _Sebastian dear, we need to go through security if we're going to get to our terminal on time." Grace Smythe called out to her son; she smiled at him as though it might take away the pain of Kurt not showing up._

" _He said he'd be here." Sebastian muttered. Nevertheless, he grabbed his bag and started heading towards the security checkpoint. It was stupid of him to think that anything would happen between the two of them past their little rendezvous that week._

" _Honey, is everything okay?" His mom asked him, placing her right hand on his shoulder._

_He shrugged it off and nodded, "Yeah, I'm great. Let's just get back to Ohio." His parents nodded and got into the line as Sebastian took one last sweeping look across the airport waiting area._

" _Sebastian!"_

_Sebastian looked up and saw Kurt running towards him in the most un-Hummel fashion imaginable. He was wearing a pair of McKinley sweats, converse, and a really bulky sweater; a look of pure panic crossed his face up until he reached the Warbler, and after a moment of hesitation, he flung himself into the other boy's arms._

" _I'm so sorry," Kurt began babbling, "My alarm didn't go off, and then my shower wouldn't produce any hot water and then Rachel was trying to convince me not to come and I almost agreed with her because what even is th-."_

_Sebastian cut off Kurt with a chaste kiss to the lips, smiling as he pulled away, "I was really starting to worry that you wouldn't come." Kurt frowned and nipped at Sebastian's jaw, a groan rippling through his throat, "Come on Kurt, you can't just do that and not expect me to whisk you away forever."_

_Kurt laughed, he patted Sebastian's chest a few times before the taller boy let go, "Well I guess we won't know until you actually leave, will we? So does that answer your question?"_

_Sebastian chuckled and pulled Kurt back into his grasp, resting his head on top of the shorter boys bed head, the smell of vanilla and jasmine wafting off of him in intoxicating bouts of fresh air. He sighed, "I'm going to miss you Kurt."_

" _Hey, don't be like that. We both have phones, and there's this lovely thing called the internet that makes communicating with each other in this day and age practically as easy as pie." Kurt explained, encircling his arms around Sebastian's waist, squeezing tight._

" _Sebastian, if you don't go through security right now you'll never make it to the plane in time." Sebastian's mother called out from the front of the line. Sebastian sighed and finally released Kurt from his arms; He picked up his duffel bag from the ground and shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot._

_Kurt leaned forward and pecked Sebastian's cheek. He could feel the shorter boys eyelashes flutter against it and inwardly shuddered. Kurt smiled coyly at him, "Text me when you get back?"_

" _Yeah," Sebastian muttered._

* * *

Kurt sighed and threw his phone to the side. What was he supposed to do? It's not like he and Sebastian were a thing anyway. It was just a one time thing; Pent up aggression released in week of what could only be described as lust. Now would certainly not be the time to be the clingy guy who can't have a simple session of sex without mooning over a not possible romance.

It's not like Sebastian told him that nothing would happen, and if his face at the airport was anything to go by he might possibly feel a smidgen close to what Kurt was feeling. But you could never be positive with Sebastian, it could've just been a piece of lint or something for all he knew.

Rachel wasn't much of a help either, she couldn't stand Sebastian and had even told Kurt that the very thought of Sebastian in their apartment was enough to make her sick. He just called her a whiny bitch and had Sebastian come over for Chinese and movies anyway which ended in a rousing romp in the sack.

Yet still, was he even ready for a relationship after everything what Blaine had put him through those short couple months ago? Looking back at the previous week he was surprised that Sebastian hadn't bailed after the first day.

* * *

_Warmth; A layer of sun shined through the hotel room window, treating the room to a healthy morning glow. Kurt moved slightly and pressed his face further into his pillow. A pillow that was oddly muscular; he opened up an eye and froze as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him in closer, thus silencing his movements on top of the blanket. He groaned and rubbed his right foot over what he finally realized was Sebastian's ankle. Sebastian responded by putting his leg over top of Kurt's and stopping the action in its tracks._

_The bedroom door crept open slowly, "Sebastian, are you going to be getting up anytime- oh, oh my god." Kurt closed his eyes and prayed that the voice wasn't who he thought it was._

" _What's wrong, Gracey?" A masculine voice called out from the sitting area of the hotel room._

" _There seems to be a boy in Sebastian's bed." Sebastian's mother explained, the door made a slight squeaking noise as she pushed it open further._

" _What are you- well then, that is a very white ass." Sebastian's father said, his voice closer to where Grace's voice came from, indicating that he was now standing in the doorway._

" _Do you think they're awake George?" Grace pondered._

" _Well now we are!" Sebastian growled, the tone vibrating through his body._

" _Come on then, we're going for breakfast. You can bring the delicious boy draped over your body if you want to as well!" George exclaimed, "Gracey, throw them some bathrobes and let them take a shower before we head out."_

" _Might as well shower together to conserve water!" Grace exclaimed, giggling and hitting her husband's arm, a loud thwack vibrating throughout the room._

" _Oh my god!" Sebastian exclaimed, "Can you guys just leave my room!"_

" _Did you hear that dear? I think he's embarrassed of us." Grace pouted._

" _Never, Sebastian loves us!" George chuckled, "Come on you guys, if you don't get out of bed soon I'm going to jump in there with you."_

" _Oh my god." Kurt muttered, burying his head closer to Sebastian's body._

" _George look, the boy currently wrapped around our son is blushing." Grace giggled._

" _I see that, the red's almost reached his butt cheeks."_

" _ **Get out!**_ _" Sebastian hollered, sitting up finally, not letting go of the traumatized boy in his arms._

" _Fine, but you have 10 minutes, so no funny business in the shower!" Grace yelled as she left the room._

" _Just remember that those white stains are a bitch to clean off." George hollered as he slammed the door behind him._

_Kurt finally pulled away from Sebastian and quirked an eyebrow at him, "So your parents..."_

_Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah... they're kind of intense."_

" _Just a little bit."_  
-

" _Woah Kurt, do you have a big date coming over or something? Do you need me to clear out for the evening so you can get your groove thing on?" Rachel asked, doing up her dishes from the day._

" _First off, if you ever use the term 'groove thing' again, I may have to kick you out of the apartment. And second, I do have a date but it's not really a 'date' per say..." Kurt trailed off._

" _Oh my god Kurt, do I know him?" Rachel began pacing around the kitchen; it was amusing just how easy it was to get her excited. It was like watching a kitten chase one of those laser pen lights._

" _Umm... yes?" Kurt pondered; he wasn't quite sure how to go about telling her._

" _Well what's his name Kurt? It's not like its Sebastian or anything, you can tell me." Rachel laughed at her own joke and began putting on her boots, intent on giving Kurt the place for the night. Kurt blushed and turned away from Rachel as quickly as he could. Okay, maybe it would be better if he didn't tell her. She surprised him by grabbing his shoulders, turning him around forcefully, "What aren't you telling me Kurt?"_

" _Umm, it may or may not be Sebastian?" Kurt stated, shrugging slightly and not quite meeting her eye._

" _Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, "You haven't been having sex with him have you?"_

_At that moment there was a knock at the door, and assuming his cover was officially blown he opened it. There Sebastian stood in all his glory; smirking that signature meerkat grin that Kurt had began to grow fond of over the past day or so, "Hello Sebastian."_

" _Hey Kurt," Sebastian said, swooping in to press a kiss to Kurt's temple. He glanced up at Rachel, "And assuming I heard the conversation right, I just wanted to answer for him: yes, we've had sex and we're probably going to have rabid animal sex tonight, right here; in the living room; on your couch. And maybe, if you're lucky, we might just fuck on the kitchen table."_

_Rachel scoffed and grabbed her coat off one of the island stools, "I can see you haven't changed much."_

_Sebastian appraised Rachel's new outfit slowly before meeting her eyes, "And I can see you're a much sluttier version of the kitten sweat-shirt girl I had grown to hate last year."_

_Rachel let out another scoff before storming out the open front door, Sebastian closed it behind her before turning back to Kurt with a smile that made him weak in the knees. "You're worse than your parents." Kurt giggled._

" _Hey, I take offense to that!" Sebastian exclaimed, "I'm about ten times worse!"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room. He bent over the armchair to grab his cellphone when he felt Sebastian grasp him from behind and pull him straight up again. He shivered as Sebastian's hot breath blew over his earlobe, "Come on Sebastian, the Chinese food is already here and it doesn't taste as good cold as it does hot."_

" _You can't just do those things and not expect me to whisk you away forever." Sebastian growled._

" _Well I guess we won't know until we don't do them, am I right?" Kurt quipped; he spun around in Sebastian's loose grasp and nipped at his jawline._

_Sebastian sighed before letting go and taking off his jacket, "Alright, Chinese and then sex?"_

_Kurt laughed, "I didn't know we were inviting those of the Asian variety into this situation."_

" _You're such a bitch." Sebastian muttered; he flopped down onto the couch and made a grabby hands motion, "Alright, feed me and put in a sappy love movie Hummel."_

" _What, no actions flick?" Kurt asked, grabbing two containers of Lo Mein and turning on his Netflix account._

" _We can't cuddle while watching an action movie Kurt." Sebastian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He motioned for Kurt to sit under one of his arms, indicating his need to cuddle._

" _Who knew, Sebastian Smythe is a cuddle slut." Kurt laughed as he sat next to Sebastian who placed his left arm around the shorter boy._

 _Two hours later the movie ended and Sebastian was currently sleeping with his head thrown back against the couch, his container of noodles tipping dangerously to the left. Kurt chuckled silently and grabbed the container from Sebastian's hands and moved to stand up when Sebastian's arm grasped his shoulder a bit harder than he had been before, but still curiously asleep. Kurt eyed him closely before wiggling out of his grasp and heading towards the kitchen._ _Yawning a bit louder than normal for that time of night, Sebastian sleeping near him probably wasn't helping much, he began throwing out the empty containers and moving the fuller ones towards the center of the island. He backed away to make sure that he had cleaned up properly before turning back to the living room, glancing at the couch._

_Sebastian wasn't there._

_Kurt walked slowly towards the living room, half expecting Sebastian to pop up from the floor when he felt a large hand grab the collar of his shirt and pull him back towards the kitchen succeeding in making Kurt cry out in fright._

" _It's just me." Sebastian muttered, pressing his lips closer to Kurt's right ear._

_Kurt shivered as he felt Sebastian press closer to his back, "W-what are you doing?"_

" _Just wondering if we could have dessert now?" Sebastian purred into his ear, trailing a hand down to cup Kurt's flaccid cock through his jeans. His breath hitched as his hips moved forward to chase the friction. He could hear Sebastian chuckle in his ear, "Do you even know what you're doing to me, Kurt, with those jeans and that shirt? I've been waiting all night to just turn you over and fuck you until you can't stand."_

"' _ **Bastian**_ _..." Kurt groaned as he pressed his butt closer to Sebastian's cock, seeking the friction that Sebastian wouldn't give him._

" _Tell me what you want, baby." Sebastian nipped at Kurt's neck before pressing a chaste kiss to the little nub._

_Kurt blushed as images of Sebastian pounding into him from behind crossed his mind, followed closely by Sebastian on his knee's with Kurt's cock in his mouth, swallowing around the member as it hit the back of his throat, "Just fuck me." He groaned._

" _Okay."_

* * *

Sebastian and Kurt had been sending flirty text messages on and off for the last couple of months. It was the beginning of May and Kurt had just gotten off school for summer vacation while Sebastian was stuck with another month until graduation back in Ohio. It was currently senior skip day at Dalton, so Sebastian, instead of going out with his friends, decided to go back home and spend the long weekend lounging beside his pool and whining about Kurt not texting him for the past week.

He grabbed his iPod dock and set it up on the lounger beside him, proceeding to lather on his suntan lotion. Just as he finished up he heard one of the workers his parents had hired for the pre-graduation party he would be having that weekend call out to him, "Hey, you got a visitor kid. He just kind of invited himself in."

"What the hell," Sebastian muttered, he had told all his Dalton friends to stay away from him for the day, what could they possibly want from him?

"Well don't you look sexy as fuck?" A slightly higher than average male voice rang throughout the yard.

Sebastian sat up ramrod straight and turned towards the patio door, " _Kurt,_ " his breath hitched, "what are you doing here?"

"Well some of your Warbler friends said you weren't participating on their senior ditch day so I decided to take a trip down and take advantage of that." Kurt explained while walking over to where Sebastian was currently sitting. He sat at the end of the lounger and smiled something that Sebastian could only describe as sunshine bottled up in a glass of amaretto. Sebastian finally gave himself a chance to look at Kurt's outfit, surprised to see the shorter boy sporting a pair of board flip flops, a beige pair of cargo shorts and a Scissor Sisters band shirt. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Kurt who was currently preening himself under the attention, "What? I'm allowed to be comfy, it's my vacation."

"Don't you have a job?" Sebastian asked.

"I took the week off; are you not happy I'm here?" Kurt frowned, fidgeting in his spot slightly.

"No!" Sebastian exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's hands and brushing his lips over Kurt's knuckles, gazing up into the pearly hues of his eyes, "This was the best surprise I've ever had."

"Well I'm glad I could be of service." Kurt smiled, "I was just busting your balls by the way. I knew it would be the best surprise you've gotten all year."

Sebastian laughed, "You know what would make this day even better though?

"What?" Kurt asked. Sebastian had to stop himself from dragging Kurt into the pool house and ravishing him right then and there as Kurt leaned back slightly in his spot to look at him.

"I think _we_ should go for a swim." Sebastian smirked and began crowding into Kurt's personal space.

"I don't think so Smythe, if you haven't noticed, there are signatures on this shirt and chlorine will ruin them." Kurt glared, crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to take that off of you, won't I?" Sebastian stated. He reached forward and pushed his hands under Kurt's shirt, smirking when Kurt shivered at the contact before taking his shirt off with one hard pull. Kurt sat there dazed at the sudden head rush and before he could differentiate a tree from an arm, Sebastian had thrown him over his shoulder and dumped him into the pool.

Kurt came up from underwater and spluttered indignantly, glaring up at Sebastian who was currently laughing, "You are so dead Smythe."

"Oh, as if I'd let you catch me." Sebastian smirked. He turned around to fish his cellphone out of his pocket and throw it on one of the chairs, ready for Kurt to get out of the pool and chase him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." He heard Kurt say right before a very wet hand clasped his arm and pulling him into the pool.

Sebastian flailed as he hit the water, spluttering around until he finally surfaced, giving his best glare to Kurt, "I can't believe you just did that!"

Kurt smiled cataly, "You did it first. I was just giving just as well as I got."

"And I'm almost positive that's not the only thing you give just as well as you get." Sebastian said, slowly back Kurt up into a corner in the pool, placing his hands on either side of the pale boy's body, crowding him in and letting their bodies touch from head to foot.

Kurt shivered with anticipation as Sebastian began peppering kisses down the column of Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped, "S-Sebastian there are people in your house right now, probably looking out the window."

"Yeah, but none of the people in there can see what we're doing because our backs are to them." Sebastian said as he slipped his hands down Kurt's cargo shorts, smiling as innocently as he can muster towards the other boy.

"And you don't think they'll notice when my shorts go missing?" Kurt questioned, his brain slowly throwing all thoughts out the window. Sebastian nodded before withdrawing his hands and pressing in closer, " _Sebastian..._ " Kurt whined.

"Just trust me." Sebastian nipped at Kurt's jaw line, he reached down and grabbed Kurt's thighs, hitching them up to wrap around him. They both let out a breath of air they hadn't realized they had been holding as their straining erections brushed, " _Yes._ " Sebastian grinded forward slightly, catching Kurt's lips in a kiss before his head went back to far.

Kurt arched up into Sebastian's grasp and just let himself feel all the sensations slowly building its way to the peak. When the need to breath became too much, Kurt arched forwards and bit down onto Sebastian's shoulder blade, the water splashed around them as Sebastian grinded Kurt harder against the concrete pool wall. He could feel the cement cutting into his back, he knew there would be marks later but at the moment it didn't really matter as he just wanted to feel everything around him. He pulled at the small hairs at the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him in closer, pressing chaste kisses to everywhere he could find with his eyes closed and mouth roaming.

Sebastian groaned as Kurt found a sensitives spot behind his ear; he pressed Kurt further into the cement pool wall, holding Kurt's hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises the next day. He moved his neck to the side; Kurt began sucking feverishly, sure to leave a very large and outstanding hickey that no popped collar or dress suit would hide.

" _K-Kurt,_ " Sebastian gasped, his hips stuttering as he came, closing his eyes and letting the white stars cover his eyelids. After catching his breath he opened his eyes and saw Kurt gaping heavily, his eyelids drooping over his lust filled eyes. Sebastian leaned forward and caught Kurt in a mind-numbing kiss, reaching his right hand down and putting it down Kurt's shorts, grasping his length.

" _Oh..._ " Kurt moaned against Sebastian's mouth, matching his thrusts to the pumping of Sebastian's hand. A few more strokes and Kurt was spilling over the edge, crying out as he bit down on Sebastian's lower lip, almost drawing blood.

Sebastian pulled away and stared into Kurt's dark irises, a mixture of devotion and what he hoped was trust and love within them. Kurt came down from his high, his breathing slowing down, leaning forward to kiss Sebastian's cheek, catching the corner of his mouth.

"Sebastian, what did I tell you about having sex in the pool?" George asked, suddenly on the patio deck and staring down at the two boys currently wrapped up around each other in the Smythe pool. He crouched down and tapped Kurt on the shoulder, smiling as Kurt turned around, a vibrant shade of red going down the length of his body. "You know, Kurt, we really need to stop meeting like this. Don't get me wrong, you have a banging body, but I bet you look nice in a suit."

"Georgey, is that Kurt?" Grace's voice questioned as she walked out onto the patio, "I know that translucent skin from anywhere!"

Sebastian groaned and hid his face in the safety of Kurt's neck, "Can you guy's just please leave us alone?"

"Alright, but you're the one cleaning out the pool, not me." George called out as he dragged his wife away and into the house.

Sebastian and Kurt stood in the pool in silence, his face still in the crook of Kurt's neck until Kurt moved uncomfortably, a stinging feeling in his lower back making him hiss. Sebastian glanced up, "You alright, babe?"

"I think I need to get out of the pool." Kurt said, hissing at the pain that flooded through him. Sebastian nodded and lifted Kurt out of the pool easily, jumping out next to him.

"Go lay down on the lounger." Sebastian ordered him. Kurt, in too much pain to snap back at Sebastian's tone, stood up and walked over to the loungers, picking one and laying down on it. He heard Sebastian make a little noise of discomfort, "I'll be right back."

Kurt glanced up from where he was lying and moved one of his hands done his side to touch his lower back, moving his fingers to where the pain stood out the most. He ran his hand over what felt like scratches, a watery feeling touching his fingers and filling up his senses. Kurt moved his hand back up to his face and was startled to find a bit of blood staring back at him; his back was bleeding.

Sebastian walked back onto the patio after retrieving the first aid kit and proceeded to separate Kurt's legs, sitting in between them and cleaning the cut with a wet cloth, clearing away any dirt and blood he saw. He grabbed out some antiseptic from his first aid kit and put a dab on his finger, "This might hurt a bit."

Sebastian pressed his fingers carefully to Kurt's back and began massaging the liquid into Kurt's lower back, making sure each shallow cut had enough liquid to close off any infections, wincing as he heard Kurt choke back a sob. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed a kiss in between Kurt's shoulder blades, "Sorry." He whispered, kissing each shoulder, pecking at the dusting of light freckles.

"It's fine." Kurt muttered, sniffling slightly.

"No more pool sex?" He asked quietly.

Kurt chuckled, "No more pool sex at your house."

-x

Kurt showed up at Sebastian's house the next night, nervous because he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Sebastian hadn't told anyone about their little rendezvous in New York except for his new friend and confidant, Hunter, and Sebastian had clearly said that Blaine was going to be there as he was _'once a warbler, always a warbler'_.

Kurt had originally rejected the idea of coming that night, but Sebastian promised him that he belonged as well because he had been a warbler at one point too. So, against his better judgement, there he was, standing in front of Sebastian's wide open front door, glancing in to see a group of warblers cross the threshold. Within that group was Blaine who immediately noticed Kurt standing outside. His grin widened as he walked over, "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Um... Sebastian invited me." Kurt explained as he walked inside and began searching for the tall boy throughout the crowds. Blaine gave him a searching look before nodding. Kurt turned back to him, "Speaking of Sebastian, have you seen him?"

"Uh-."

"Hey, you must be Kurt!" A boy bounded over to him, his hair pushed back and a cocky smile on his face, "I'm Hunter, and I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

"Nobody cares Hunter." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well you can suck my dick, hobbit." Hunter snapped; eyes narrowing as he placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Yeah, because that's very heterosexual," Blaine quipped back.

"Come on Kurt," Hunter said, turning Kurt away from the shorter boy, "let's go find Sebastian."

Hunter dragged him through the crowd into the very crowded dining room where Sebastian was currently standing on the table, tie wrapped around his head and dress shirt completely unbuttoned showing his chiseled torso reflecting with sweat.

"Hey there, lover boy!" Hunter called out, "Look who I found!"

Sebastian looked down at the two and grinned, "Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed. He jumped off the table and pulled Kurt into his arms for a hug, pressing a kick kiss to his lips, "I missed you!"

"You just saw me yesterday." Kurt pointed out, smiling cheekily.

"Yes..." Sebastian dragged out, "but before that it was three months since I last saw you."

And that was when Kurt realized the room had gone quiet, all eyes were on the pair and Kurt froze on the spot. He glanced around the room, everyone was standing there in shock, not sure of what to say or do to break the silence.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Sebastian searched Kurt's eyes, turning around as Kurt shook his head to the side. He glanced over at everyone, "What the hell are you guys looking at? Can't somebody talk to the guy they're fucking without people getting all freaked out?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, staring at Sebastian in shock.

He had forgotten that was all they were. Fuck buddies. Nothing more and nothing less. Sebastian panicked and quickly let go of him, "Kurt, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"No, I know what you meant. Its fine, I knew that 'that' was all it was." Kurt said proudly, intent on getting out of this with his dignity in tact. Sebastian reached out for him in a panic but Kurt just pulled back and grimaced at the thought of Sebastian touching him just then, "What am I even doing here? You know what, this was a warbler _graduation_ party, and I'm a first year University student. Have a great party, Sebastian."

"Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed, chasing after him but losing him through the crowd, "Please come back..."

-x

Sebastian fiddled with his phone after everyone at the party had passed out; he was leaning against the island in his kitchen, his finger hovering over Kurt's name. After making a final decision he pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear. It picked up after the third ring, he immediately started talking, "I am so, so sorry Kurt. I never meant for it to come out that way and you know-."

"Stop." Kurt's tone was harsh, as if he was a parent reprimanding a child. "It doesn't matter Sebastian, I know we're not anything and will probably never be anything. It's just me getting clingy and I know that I need to let go."

"But I don't want to let you go..." Sebastian whimpered.

"Maybe it's best if we just-."

"Please Kurt, just listen to me." Sebastian began, "Will you listen to me?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment, "Okay."

"Kurt... you know I don't do... relationships, but something about you, something about _us_ makes me want to try. And I just- _fuck_ , I just really like you okay." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair in agitation, "And it scares me Kurt, it terrifies the fuck out of me. The thought of being remotely close to someone in that intimate sense that relationships give, scares me, but the thought of not having you in my life scares me even more."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "What are you trying to say 'Bastian?"

Sebastian shivered at the use of his nickname, "I'm not sure... but all I know is that I want whatever this is, to continue and I want it to continue for a long time."

Sebastian waited as Kurt contemplated everything that had been said to him. He wasn't sure what he would do if Kurt decided to end everything they had right then and there. But then Kurt spoke and it was as if his world lighted up once more, "Okay."

Sebastian choked on a sob he was holding and laughed, "Okay."

_So_ _**you** _ _must be the reason men fall in love._

"I'm still mad at you though." Kurt admitted; his tone harsh but playful.  
Sebastian chuckled, "I can live with that."

-x

It was nearing the end of May when Kurt decided to go down to Ohio again, surprising Sebastian at his graduation. He made sure to keep himself unseen, opting to sit at the back of the chair arrangements with the Dalton students who had decided to attend. He clapped the loudest when Sebastian crossed the stage, receiving his diploma and three random scholarships offered by the school.

After the ceremony Kurt snuck over to where Sebastian was busy taking pictures with his parents. His mother was currently trying to fix his hair much to Sebastian's dismay as he kept backing away when she would reach her hand out, "My hair's fine mother, leave it alone."

"But you would look so much better if you would just slick it down." Grace worried.

"He's not an Anderson dear, his hair looks immaculate." George said, swatting at his wife's hand.

"I agree; I mean I wouldn't be able to put my hands through it if he put gel in it. A real turn off." Kurt walked towards the Smythe's, watching in earnest as Sebastian's face lit up almost similar to that night back in May. Sebastian rushed over and caught Kurt in his arms, holding on tightly, "Surprise!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" Sebastian exclaimed, his tone slightly reprimanding.

"Where's the surprise in that?" Kurt teased, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian smile and held Kurt tighter to his body, taking in the smell of vanilla and jasmine that he has missed so much.

"Wow Kurt, it's nice to see you wearing clothes for once." George winked causing Kurt to flush a pretty colour of red.

"Though I do miss seeing your butt, it was nice and pert. Any chance of seeing that again?" Grace questioned.

Sebastian groaned, "I hate you guys so much."

-x

The end of August was quickly approaching; Kurt and Sebastian hadn't spent much time together since graduation because Sebastian's parents took him back to Paris as a graduation present. So Kurt had spent his summer working his ass off so that he could afford to visit Sebastian in what would probably be the rich side of New York, possibly Manhattan, while attending NYU.

"Hey Kurt, there's a new guy that just moved in next door. Do you think we should go bring him something?" Rachel asked while practicing her newest yoga pose.

Kurt glanced at her, "I just got off a twelve hour shift at the worst job in existence since my internship ended, and I just want to relax for the rest of the day."

"Oh come on Kurt, don't be such a poor sport." She said. She went through their sparkling ciders and grabbed one of the newer ones. "If you don't come over you might never meet the love of your life."

"I don't need the love of my life, Rachel. I have-."

"You have Sebastian, I know. But it wouldn't be bad to widen your horizons." Rachel muttered; he could practically hear the eye roll in her voice.

"Oh for fucks sakes, let's fucking get this over with then." Kurt hissed, grabbing her wrists and dragging her out of the apartment and down the hallway. He walked down to apartment 5B and knocked loudly, stomping his foot impatiently. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

The door slid open and the sight made Kurt drop Rachel's wrist and gape openly. There stood Sebastian in all his glory, smirking down at him in that frustrating fashion that Kurt had learned to love the past couple of months.

"Hey Kurt," Sebastian said, casually leaning on the door frame.

"Oh my god Sebastian I didn't know you moved in!" Rachel exclaimed, suddenly ecstatic about the arrival of the new neighbour, "Kurt, did you know about this?"

"Nope," Kurt simply said, grabbing the cider from Rachel. He pushed Sebastian back into his apartment and slid the door shut behind them. He threw the cider on the closest comfy piece of furniture before diving into Sebastian's body.

Sebastian, clearly surprised, barely managed to catch the shorter boy in his arms. He held Kurt tightly to his chest, noticing the shaking sobs passing through Kurt's body, "Hey no, why are you crying?"

"I fucking can't believe you didn't tell me you asshole." Kurt growled, banging Sebastian's chest in anger.

"Surprise?" Sebastian asked, shrugging his shoulder and burying his head in Kurt's hair, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Kurt muttered, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot on Sebastian's neck and succeeding in making Sebastian shiver at his touch.

"So should we sit down?" Sebastian asked, gesturing towards his couch.

"No, I want to fuck you until you can't remember your name." Kurt whispered into Sebastian's ear.

" _Fuck_."

"Take me to your bed, **babe**." Kurt growled, sucking on Sebastian's neck between his lips, he kicked off his house slippers.

Sebastian walked backwards towards his current makeshift bed, pulling Kurt's shirt off in the process before grabbing the hem of his sweats, pulling them down, causing Kurt's to trip on the bottoms, forcing Sebastian down onto the bed. Kurt kicked off his sweats and began working at Sebastian's clothes, "Who knew that you would be the overdressed one for once."

Sebastian chuckled and helped Kurt by kicking off his dress slacks, savouring the feeling of Kurt's hand currently trailing down his torso, tracing the v-cut leading towards his destination. He palmed Sebastian's hardening cock, taking pleasure in the fact that even now he was still able to make Sebastian so hard for him.

Sebastian grabbed at Kurt's hips and flipped their positions, placing himself on top. He trailed kisses down Kurt's chest, taking his hardened nipples into his mouth, nipping at them whenever Kurt gave a particularly loud whine in approval.

"S-stop fucking around Sebastian and just suck me." Kurt cried out, digging his hands into Sebastian's shoulder blades, sure to leave crescent shaped marks on his back for later.

"Just for that I'm going to make this ten times worse for you." Sebastian growled, he began moving down Kurt's body, stopping at his hip bone and sucking what was sure to be an impressive hickey into his skin, "I'm going to make sure that whenever you touch yourself, you'll think of me."

"W-why would I need that when yo- _oh_ live next to door to m- _ah_." Kurt gasped in between each bite to his skin. Sebastian continued his journey, pulling Kurt's briefs down in the process, smirking as Kurt's cock jumped up from beneath the layers, hard and leaking onto his belly. He grabbed it in his hand and licked a long stripe up the pulsing vein. Kurt grabbed the bed sheets and willed his hips to stay down, " _Fuck..._ "

Sebastian took the tip of Kurt's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the bitter pre-come as it leaked onto his tongue before dipping down, breathing in and taking in as much of Kurt's cock as he could, pumping the rest with his right hand, using his left to keep Kurt's hips from jerking up and choking him. The noises that fell from Kurt's mouth were heavenly, a long string of _ah's_ and _oh's_ as Sebastian continued, the noises making him rut against his bedsheets searching for friction.

"I-if you don't st- _oh_ -p, I'm going to come..." Kurt whined, pulling on Sebastian's hair to get him off. Sebastian pulled off with a very obscene pop; he pressed one last kiss to Kurt's thick cock before grabbing his lube and condoms. "Right beside your bed Sebastian, really?"

"Well I moved in yesterday and you weren't here. I had to amuse myself someway right?" Sebastian smirked as Kurt covered his eyes with his left arm. Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's arm, "So how do you want me babe?"

Kurt moved his arm away and paused for a minute before adding, "I want you to fuck your fingers, and then ride me."

" _Fuck..._ " Sebastian groaned, he dove forward and pressed Kurt further into the bed with a fiery kiss, leaving the shorter boy breathless. Sebastian shoved one of the condoms into Kurt's hand and grabbed the lube after breaking their kiss, lubing up his finger and pressing into the tight heat of his ass. Moving slowly but deliberately, savouring the lust filled look in Kurt's eyes, filing that picture away for later. He slowly made his way through each of the three digits he had lubed up and was soon fucking his fingers in earnest, "K-urt, if you don't let me fuck you into the mattress I'm going to explode."

Kurt growled and sat up a bit straighter, he pulled Sebastian towards him, effectively removing Sebastian's finger from his hole before taking his own and moving them back to check if he had stretched himself properly. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips, groaning into the kiss as he felt his fingers slip effortlessly into the tight, puckered hole.

Kurt ripped opened the condom package with his teeth and rolled the latex down his length, hips thrusting up slightly to meet the friction his cock needed. Sebastian grabbed the lube and slicked Kurt's cock up as much as he needed before throwing the lube to the side. He grasped Kurt's hard cock and lined his hole up before sliding down slowly, savouring the feeling of being slowly filled, he finally was seated firmly in Kurt's lap; Kurt was balls deep in the tight heat that Sebastian's hole offered.

" _F-fuck,_ " Sebastian moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy, taking his own cock in his hand and pumping.

"Can you move?" Kurt managed to get out through the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. Sebastian nodded before moving up Kurt's length slowly, dropping back down in a swift motion causing a rippling moan to vibrate through both their bodies.

Sebastian set up a leisurely pace; trying to tease just enough to drive Kurt crazy and he knew it. "What's wrong Kurt, not going fast enough for you?"

Kurt growled and flipped Sebastian over, draping his body over Sebastian's and nipping at his clavicle bone, a glint of playfulness crossing his face, "Fuck you Sebastian."

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do to you?" Sebastian smirked, moaning as Kurt pinched his nipple between his forefingers.

Kurt set up a frustrating pace, perspiration coming off his brow as he pounded into Sebastian who was meeting his thrusts match for match. Kurt changed his angle, grinning triumphantly as he hit Sebastian's prostate, cherishing the little breaths Sebastian was letting out, " _Ah, ah fuck me. Nghnn._ "

"Come on, touch yourself." Kurt managed to get out through his pants.

Sebastian reached down between their bodies and grabbed his cock, pumping in time with Kurt's thrusts. He groaned at every thrust, Kurt hitting his prostate on every try, picking up his pace as his climax built inside him. He met Sebastian's eyes and leaned forward for a kiss full of passion, love, and _mine_. With that thought in mind, Sebastian came harder than he had in awhile. His come covered his lower torso in thick lines of white.

Kurt began to thrust with fervor, his thrusts becoming erratic as he reached his peak. Sebastian reached behind Kurt and pressed a finger to Sebastian's hole. Kurt stilled and cried out as he came, hips stuttering as his eyes filled with stars.

Kurt pulled out of Sebastian, pinching the condom as he pulled it off, tossing it into the trashcan by the bed. He reached onto the bed side table, reaching for the tissues that Sebastian had conveniently placed there and cleaned the two of them off. He threw the tissues to the side and collapsed on top of Sebastian's chest who then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes, waiting for Kurt's breathing to even out.

"Hey Sebastian?" Kurt asked, looking up into Sebastian's green hue eyes, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's chest.

"I love you." Sebastian blurted, his eyes opening in shock at his revelation.

Kurt smiled and pecked a kiss to Sebastian's lips, "I love you too, you stupid Meerkat."

Sebastian smirked and flipped Kurt onto his back, pressing a breathtaking kiss to Kurt's lips.

_So this is the reason men fall in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Word Count: 7,761
> 
> dracoyoulittlepoofer . tumblr . com
> 
> ~Ashley


End file.
